Gundham Tanaka
Gundam Tanaka (田中 眼蛇夢 Tanaka Gandamu) is one of the characters featured in Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farewell Despair Academy. Appearance Tanaka wears a black jacket that he always leaves open and with the left sleeve pulled up. He wears bandages on his left arm, which he presumably wears due to injuries that he had received while taking care of his hamsters. He is always carrying them around, so they're like fashion accessories. He wears a long, purple muffler that he often uses to hide his face. He wears regular black pants. Interestingly, Tanaka has one gray eye (his left eye) and one red eye (his right eye) which he admits is actually a contact in one of his free time events. He has a scar that runs down the left side of his face. His hair is slicked back with the exception of a poof of hair in the front that sticks up and is fairly curly. His hair is black with gray streaks running through it. Personality Tanaka has an eccentric and rather dark personality. He claims that he has been blessed with the evil powers of the underworld, and he refers to everyone else as "pathetic human beings." Tanaka is often lost in his own little world; he is often paying more attention to himself and his hamsters than the things that are going on around him. Tanaka seriously cares about his animals, and he understands them better than he understands people. He has an informational website about breedings which he maintains carefully. Hinata stated that he might hate being alone. Tanaka probably suffers from http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Chuunibyou%7Cchuunibyou syndrome , which would explain his eccentric behaviour. History Pre-Despair Incident Free time interactions with Tanaka reveal that he has other animals at home, and that he has an extensive knowledge on breeding animals such as hamsters. Hinata comments that underneath his eccentricity is a boy who genuinely loves animals. Island Life of Mutual Killing In Chapter 4, he murders Nekomaru Nidai to avoid starving to death. Execution '''Gundam Falling to the Earth - '''A stampede of animals charges toward Tanaka with him standing there waiting to die. He takes his four pet hamsters and places them aside so they do not get killed mercilessly like he knows he will. He then draws a magic circle, but before anything can happen, the stampede runs him down. With his last breath, he looks to his hamsters, all in despair as animal angels carry his body to a better place with the hamsters looking to the sunset. Relationships Sonia Nevermind He's closest to Sonia Nevermind, due to her interest in the occult and his odd behaviour. She's also the only person whom he refers to by her given name (he refers to everyone else by "kisama" or their family name), and the only one to make him blush with her compliments. Tanaka also tries to comfort her before his execution. Quotes "Now, my Four Heavenly Kings... it is snack time!" Trivia *The names of his four hamsters are: Sun-D, Jum-P, Maga-G and Cham-P. All of the names are references to shounen manga magazines (Sunday, Jump, Magazine and Champion). Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Female